megamallspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Go To Hell, Guys
FAIR WARNING THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS CONTENT NOT SUITABLE FOR MINORS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Summary Let's Go To Hell, Guys is a series created by Xandrea, and the series follows the adventures of Diana, Badcock, and Rustakurntzen. Plot This series takes place in Cerberus, Florida; where everything can be made to happen, even what seems to exist is Vaporwave, ancient angel/demon hybrids, furries, and so on. Characters Main Characters Diana: A robotic housewife from the 50's. She is the main leader of the three, and the only female. She is jolly, laughable, and neat. She is a parody of Jenny Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot ''and the housemaid/housewife stereotype. '''Badcock': A aggressive, drunkass footmorph made in China by Dr. Bizarre. He is a red high top with a shoelace bowtie. He also has fetishes for vomiting and floods. Don't forget he's gay for Rustakurntzen. He's a parody of Master Shake from Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Rustakurntzen: An undead prince from the depths of Hell. Once a gay murderer, he was given a second chance to live with Diana and Badcock. He is typically feisty, sassy, and kind of a bitch. He also abuses substances as well. He is a parody of the man-whore/killer stereotype. Ross: A next door neighbor, who is literally a neckbeard supreme. His hobbies include fapping to Diana at night, being involved with Badcock and Rustakurntzen, and playing Smash 4. He gets uncomfortable with many things. He is a parody of the neckbeard and "loser" subtypes. Minor/Supporting Characters The Unicons: Various 20-40 somethings that are into This Magic Unicorn. Ross once talked to them in a message board related to the show of the same name. They can't tolerate the hate; but they refuse to be into rule 34 of their source. They are the parodies of "stereotypical bronies" Slander: an magical evil space muppet who worships Satan and smokes weed everyday. He came to Earth to kill the innocent and perform other acts of crime. He is a parody of Wander from the series Wander Over Yonder. Miranda: Ross' uncomfortable, insane middle school girlfriend. She hates how Ross has become; leaving with Dianna in her hands one time. The Footmorph Babes from NYC: Three sexy sneaker-morphs; ranging from voluptuous and plus sized. One of them was with Badcock years ago, but she's now a lesbian. Lo: A centipede-morph girl with vibrant long hair and yellow insides. She is the co-leader of The Video Gems, a demi-terrorist/anti-heroine team of video game women. Her ability is splitting herself into separate clones of herself; sorted by personality. She is a parody of the game Centipede. Fi: A strange; white-skinned morph with brown short hair and a slightly small build. She is the prisoner/slave of Lo. She has a lesbian crush on her, and is pretty masochistic. When harmed by other forms (not including her kind... The Video Gems), she turns "inside out" into a ugly, vein-coated monster. She is the parody of the "body horror" genre and mostly Pac-Man/Ms. Pac-Man. Gee: a grey-skinned being developed by Diana thanks to her handy Make-Your-Own-Nephilim kit. She is a upbeat, strong, seductive angel/succubus who doesn't pay that much attention to her creator. She would typically attract men, or have a good time in the nightlife. She is heavily influenced by Nicki Minaj and a is parody of the Anarchy Sisters from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. Prince Yellow Jacket: the prince of another dark side of Hell, and the leading rival to Rustkurntzen. He's skilled in sadism, and has haematophilia. Despite the rivalry; he prefers to kill for pleasure compared to Rust's lust. He is a parody of black-comedy subgenres and various animated villians. Judy: an short ice demon. She's not excitable and motherly as her counterpart, Diana; but is cold-hearted. She prefers marshmellow-flavored drinks during any kind of night. She is a parody of Sapphire from Steven Universe and Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Bixxon: an riduculously random orca/killer whale pool-toy. They enjoy humping the floor and aggressively screaming out quotes from post-2000's comedy films. They're a sucker for shows like West Winterlane and Some Other Timezone. Deep down they're a demonic spirit with 8 arms and eyes for joints. They are a parody of GIR from INVADER ZiM. Episode List Season 1 EP1: '''Sweaty Nerd Party The gang and Ross are stranded at the Cerberus Mall. There's a comic book-themed event going on. They need a good plan to survive. '''EP2: '''Donuts Rustakurntzen and Badcock get jobs as taste testers in a bakery/cafe. Pretty soon, they get real huge. Meanwhile, Ross becomes a Unicon, thanks to This Magic Unicorn. '''EP3: '''Alien The gang go on a quest to destroy an evil space muppet, Slander; who crashed landed on their planet to kill the innocent. '''EP4: '''Knife Rustakurntzen swallows a knife during a stunt session, and Diana has to treat him until he is better. '''EP5: '''Touch Ups Rustakurntzen undergoes cosmetic surgery at the Cerberus Mall, and becomes a model. '''EP6: '''Miranda The gang and Ross search for Diana. She's stolen by Ross' girlfriend from Middle School. '''EP7: '''Photo Album Diana finds a photo album; and tells the audience/fanbase about the origins of Badcock, Rustakurntzen, and herself. '''EP8: '''Earth vs. Artemis The gang and Ross must stop another world with an army of monster men in leather, Unicons, and... footmorph babes?! '''EP9: '''The Finale Ya'll Been Waiting For The gang realizes the world is going to end. After this, there's a segment that involves Slander; by the way; Rustakurntzen and Badcock get married in the alternate universe. Season 2 '''EP10: Video Gems An demi-terrorist group of video game babes keep track of Slander's life in prison. Lo and Fi get lucky for the first time. EP11: Gee Diana brings home a Make-Your-Own-Nephilim kit. Pretty soon; Gee is born and ready to get buns, hun. EP12: The Atomic Fried Chicken Film: The Movie 2 Badcock wins a contest involving eating brutally spicy chicken for a certain time; and gets the leading role in the action-documentary of the same name. EP13: 3D Chips Girl Ross and Badcock get sucked into a dating sim involving Chips Girl. Someone has to get in there and play them. EP14: Vek's, Snap-ons, and Badcock Badcock's previous roomates visit. Meanwhile, Ross and Rustakurntzen search for a limited edition Chips Girl pillow. EP15: Scott Speaking Rustakurntzen finds love in a man of many faces. Literally. How will it turn out..? EP16: Fusion Wishes Diana goes into the magical world of bioengineering. It gets out of hand and she experiments on her roomates to turn them into.... something. EP17: Stuck in Space Rustakurntzen and Badcock get transmissions from the Video Gems, about getting Slander back. Lo and Fi arrive to recruit the gang and head to the planet Caelum to find him. Season 3 EP18: TVcade Badcock bids on, and wins a arcade set for the living room. What the rest didn't realize they get stuck in the 80's. Literally. EP19: New Orleans Halloween Special The gang and Ross take a vacation in New Orleans for the Halloween weekend. Rust' suddenly releases another dimension into the world. EP20: Space Lace An monorail-fembot crashes onto the house, only needing help with the gang on getting a another job. EP21: At Its Finest Badcock becomes pregnant through witchcraft, and it's up to Rust' and Diana to let it progress, or abort it. EP22: The Really Cliched Alternate Universe Episode Ross visits therapy, with the story of his "friends", and claimed wife. Most of this will be a "in-a-coma theory"-themed special. EP23: Gay Marriage 2600 Lo and Fi finally get married; Ross and the rest are invited. Meanwhile, Slander is broken out of space prison, with other animated criminals, planning to crash the wedding. EP24: Welcome to Judgement Badcock and Rustakurntzen accidently kill Ross and the other citizens of Cerberus. The two are sent for judgement. EP25: Hellbent The rivals of the gang are hired to drag their counterparts to Hell for torturing purposes. EP26: The Actual Series Finale The gang escapes Hell to repent for the murder. Influences * LGTHG has shared a influence from Drawn Together ''and ''Aqua Teen Hunger Force. (at their Aqua Something You Know Whatever phase) Xandrea sees an series being "the next modernized post-2000's after its' influences." * The series could have vaporwave as intro/outro themes; but due to a fear of copyright, this is unknown. Category:Projects Category:Parodies Category:Mature